The Journey
by gdouglas56
Summary: What would Rina, a 16 year old aspiring writer do if she was warped into the anime world? What would she do when she found out that the world is being destroyed by an evil author? Read to find out. Rated T for coarse language and mild sexual themes
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters listed in the story. However, I do own Douglas Kreig (Father), Terry McCormick (Alchemist), Ivan Gredenko (Knight), Rina Kisungji and Vespin Otonashi (Queen).

* * *

It was the last day of the school term, and Rina Kisungji was sitting at her desk in the classroom, looking outside the window. She is a happy-go-lucky girl of 16 and of Korean nationality, with long, brown silky hair that reached her waist, a tall, slim body figure that any boy will drool at, wearing the usual orange blouse and opal skirt as school uniform, and always with a cute smile. She is also very intelligent, being the top student in three exams straight, and she is also with the literature club. She is waiting for the school bell to mark the end of the term. She thought that after school she would rush back home and write a story to compete in the Ani-nation Awards competition. Her favorite hobby is writing, and she is determined to be an aspiring author. She waits for the clock to strike three in the afternoon....

Ring! The school bell rang for the last time for the Autumn Term. The students cheered as they rushed out the classroom thinking of many different activities to do during the term holidays. Some of the boys rushed to the school field to play a game of soccer, some even rushed home, and some stayed within the school area as they got ready for the class trip to begin.

Rina put her sling bag over her shoulder and slowly walked out of the school area. Then a sudden jolt from behind shocked her.

"Hey, just leaving without saying goodbye to a friend? How rude...," said Vespin Otonashi. Vespin is of Japanese nationality, with short black hair and a part of her fringe covered her left side of her face. She has been Rina's friend since they were in Year 3.

"So what are you going to do during the holidays, Rina?" asked Vespin with a smile.

"Nothing much really, maybe another story," replied Rina. Vespin's dark brown eyes shone brightly like the stars in the sky.

"Oh really? I would enjoy reading your stories, Rina. I just love your stories. They're so exciting," said Vespin. Vespin has been proofreading Rina's stories since Rina started writing at Year 6. For over five years Rina has authored more than 500 stories, from school assignments, to competitions, to school magazine and even to local newspapers. She had been the winner for 15 essay-writing competitions, at school level to international level. But this time it was different. The winner will have their story animated by a famous animation company and will be shown on an Ani-nation TV channel across the world. Competition will be rough, because comic pages will gain more leverage. But no matter what, Rina is determined to win this competition.

After saying goodbye to her friend Vespin, she walked towards the bus stop. There she saw her arch rivals, Douglas Kreig, Terry McCormick and Ivan Gredenko, who were heading the other way toward the internet cafe.

"So, another story for the Ani-nation Awards, huh?" said Douglas Kreig. Douglas is of German nationality, with a height of 5'11" and thick, dark chocolate hair, and always wearing dark shades, and a very cheerful person. He may not be a very good author, but he's a good comic artist. He has been drawing comics for the past eight years, and has won several competitions in this field.

"Looks like we got the leverage here," said Terry McCormick. Terry is of American nationality, with thick blond hair, blue eyes and straight. He's a bit shorter than Douglas, but he's one artist to fear of. His ability to add extra detail will be able to make Douglas' comics more interesting. He is one of those students that excelled in art after Douglas.

"So you're gonna make a comic for the competition?" asked Rina, very wary of her rivals in this competition.

"Yep, this time were gonna win the big bucks," said Ivan Gredenko, in a snobbish way. Ivan is of Russian nationality, with silver hair and rectangular glasses. The main reason why he's in the group is that he can copy an entire character from any anime or manga, just in case Douglas needs it. His favorite character is Saber from Fate/Stay Night, and he's almost in love with her. Sometimes he wouldn't stop talking about her, which makes him quite irritating.

"I see, well, this means we're rivals for the time being," said Rina, feeling pissed at Ivan's snobbish ways, though Douglas and Terry are quite well-mannered during this conversation.

"May the best story-teller wins," said Terry McCormick, wishing her good luck. Then the bus arrived. Rina hopped into the bus and the bus door shuts. Douglas and Terry waved goodbye at her, while Ivan stood there with his arms crossed and nose up high. The bus leaves the bus stop and heads for home.

Upon reaching her home, Rina has been thinking deeply on what to write, but so far nothing sprung up in her mind. When the bus came to a complete stop, she hopped out of the bus and head towards her home. She went in and her mother greeted her.

"Rina, what did you do at school today?" asked her mother. She is wearing an apron, cooking something delicious for the family for dinner.

"Nothing much, mom," replied Rina, mechanically. This has been the same question for the past term, and Rina has grown tired of hearing it.

"Well, if you need help, I'm always here," said her mother. Her mother has been very supportive about her talent, and helps when she had a writer's block. She did help in a couple of award-winning stories.

"Ok. Thanks mom," replied Rina. But this time, Rina wanted to make this story originally hers. She got up into her room later on. Her room is quite big, enough for four people to stay in. She sat on a chair, turned the table light on and pulled several sheets of paper. She grabbed a pen and was ready to put the first words when she found out that she had nothing to write.

She stared on that blank piece of paper as the minutes passed. Finally she realized......she had writer's block.

"Damn, now what the hell should I write about....." thought Rina as she continually stared at the blank piece of paper. She didn't notice that it was time for dinner.

"Honey, time for dinner," said her mother from downstairs.

"Coming, mom," replied Rina, realizing that two hours had passed just like that. She came downstairs to the dining room and sat between her parents.

"So, what are you going to do during the holidays?" asked her father. Her father is still in his office suit, a sign that shows that he just came back from work.

"Right now, I'm writing a story for the Ani-nation Awards, and I think this will take up most of my term holiday, Dad," replied Rina.

"Oh, competing in the story-writing competition, interesting. Isn't that what you do all year? Why don't you go do some outdoor activities," asked her father. Her father is not very supportive of her talent, and thinks authoring is a waste of time. He once wanted to be an author himself, but because of the difficulties faced, he became a newspaper editor instead. He didn't want his daughter to go through the same path as he did.

"But dad, if this story wins, it will be animated and shown throughout the whole world," replied Rina, trying to change her father's view.

"But what if you don't?" shot back her father.

"Dear!" intervened her mother. Her father's face turns sour for a while, and then looks back at Rina.

"Ok, Rina, I support you this time. But promise me that you will take breaks and do something else instead, because the world doesn't only revolve around literature," said her father.

"Ok, Dad, I promise," replied Rina. After eating up her dinner, she took the dishes into the kitchen and then ran upstairs, hoping to think of something. Even when she reached her desk, she still had no idea in mind.

"Ok, I want to write an adventure story, but I don't know what adventure to write about," thought Rina as she stared at the blank piece of paper lying on the tabletop. She got bored after staring at that piece of paper for a very long time so she got off from the desk and reached towards a rack of DVDs. There were titles like Blood: The Last Vampire, Blood +, Fate/Stay Night, Fullmetal Alchemist, Full Metal Panic, Tales of Saiunkoku and many other anime series. She picked out a DVD box with the title ".hack//roots" and started watching the series on her television. The series has some kind of adventure story, so maybe this will help her think up of an adventure-based story. She put the DVD into the disc player, turned on the television and sat comfortably on her sofa.

Two hours had passed and she had just finished 4 episodes, and Rina is still blank on what to write. She started thinking that her chances in competing has faded and wished that this writer's block would go away.

Then when she was about to start episode 5, the room started to vibrate violently. The television screen warped and morphed. She stared as the television started to shake violently. Before she knew what was happening, a hole opened on the television screen and she was sucked into the television. Then it all went dark.

* * *

Author's note: Please comment on my story which I've made a year ago as I'm just starting out. I hope to get some reviews so I can make this story better.


	2. The Journey Begins Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters listed in the story. However, I do own Douglas Kreig (Father), Terry McCormick (Alchemist), Ivan Gredenko (Knight), Rina Kisungji and Vespin Otonashi (Queen).

* * *

When she woke up, she found herself in a dark, creepy dungeon. It was all wet and smelly in the dungeon. She looked around, and she saw two stickmen heading towards her cell.

"Where am I?" asked Rina. None of the stickmen replied. They just threw a piece of bread in to her cell, turned around and walked away.

"Eat it, that's your dinner," said one of the stickmen before both of them burst into laughter. Rina didn't know how she ended up here, but for certain she was treated like trash.

"Hey, you. What's your name?" said a voice from the next cell. Rina crawled to the wall dividing the cells.

"I'm Rina, and how did I get in here?" asked Rina, in a state of confusion.

"You were carried in by guards unconscious," replied the voice.

"May I know who I'm speaking to?" asked Rina. Then there was a short pause.

"You may have known me from some anime, but they called me Rushuna," said the voice. Rina thought for a while.

"You're Rushuna Tendo from Grenadier, right?" asked Rina

"Yes," replied Rushuna.

"Why are you here?" asked Rina.

"I was relaxing at a hot spring when stickmen guards like just now appeared from nowhere. I tried to make a peaceful resolution to them, but they forced me to come out. Then my friend, Yajiro Kojima, sliced off a few stickmen and asked me to run. He quickly told me that they're out to imprison all anime characters of the world before he got stabbed by one of them. I drew out my revolver and shot a few and took off. Then a sniper shot me through my back and I lost consciousness. Then the next thing I knew when I woke up is that I found myself in this dungeon," said Rushuna, sadly.

"Oh, that's terrible. How long did you get stuck here?" asked Rina, feeling sorry for Rushuna's loss.

"It has been a month now. It has been so peaceful before. Until when I heard from an anime character last week who was on death row. He said he was Emiya Shirou...." Rina interrupted.

"You mean Emiya Shirou from Fate/Stay Night?"

"Yes, he told me last time there were three guardians of the anime world," said Rushuna.

"Three guardians?" asked Rina.

"Yes, and they are the ones who protect the Pencil of Eternity and the Pen of Sovereignty. These two tools are the ones that can control the entire anime world," said Rushuna.

"To control the entire anime world? I thought nobody except artists and authors can," said Rina.

"The guardians are humans. They are the only ones worthy of the two tools. But on one day, someone breached the castle where the tools were kept. He took the Pencil of Eternity and the guardians fought with him to get the tool back. The guy instead drew three warp portals and trapped the guardians in each portal, each a different anime world. When the evil guy managed to rid of the guardians, he turned to lay his hands on the Pen of Sovereignity, but the anime characters of Full Metal Panic took the tool away. They managed to hand it to the characters of Fate/Stay Night before they were caught and slaughtered. Shirou was one of them and he got caught. They tried to force the information out of him but he won't tell. And that was the last time I heard from him. He was executed on the day after he told me the story," explained Rushuna.

"So he got the Pencil of Eternity. Why can't he control the world with just that tool?" asked Rina, as she started to understand the current situation.

"It is because the Pencil only allows you to draw. The Pen allows the user to determine the characters created by the Pencil to have a role as good or bad character. And if you had the Pen but no Pencil, you will have a story but no characters to fill the spaces," explained Rushuna.

"And what if he possesses both?" asked Rina.

"Then the whole anime world will be doomed for. He may make me his wife and rewrite my memory, or he could wipe out all the anime characters and make his own," said Rushuna.

"Oh crap, we gotta get outta here and stop him," said Rina.

Then a sudden explosion shook the dungeon. An anime character with green, spiky hair, wears a dark blue school uniform and around the age of 15 sprinted through the cells.

"Get down! I'll get these bars out!" shouted the green-haired boy.

"Ranma!" he shouted and a huge knife appeared on his right arm and he swung it across the dungeon bars. It sliced through the bars with ease, making a big enough gap for Rushuna and Rina to crawl out.

"Hurry! We haven't got much time! The guards are coming!" shouted the green-haired boy. He led the two captives outside the dungeon where 20 or so stickmen guards were waiting outside.

"Masshu!" shouted the green-haired boy. Then a big, red, square block with eyes and teeth appeared in front of the boy and it chomped down the guards.

"Tenko, I need you now!" shouted the green-haired boy. Then a big, yellow beast with goat horns, big claws and 10 eyes, 2 big and 8 small, all the 8 small ones glow red, swooped down and landed before the boy. The boy got up the beast's back, followed by Rushuna and then Rina, then the beast opened its wings and began to fly out of the dungeon area. The stickmen guards opened fire at the beast, but missed its target and they flew away safely.

During the flight, Rina tried to remember which anime where all the terminologies the boy said came from. Then she remembered.

"You must be Ueki Kosuke from The Law of Ueki," said Rina. The boy turned his head and smiled.

"You must be the human in the prophecy that will help defeat the evil Nick Owen," replied Ueki.

"Me? Prophecy? I think you got it all wrong....," said Rina.

"Is it a coincidence that you fell into this anime world? This is no coincidence. You are brought here for a purpose," replied Ueki.

"Why me? Why not all the other anime characters?....." asked Rina, in a state of confusion.

"Because the Pen of Sovereignity needs a human user. The Pen won't let us anime characters to use it......" replied Ueki. The she remembered something else.

"Where's Mori? In the anime she always follows you around, even in dangerous situations," asked Rina.

"She fell sick after the guardians were trapped in the alternate anime world. It appears that she should have died long ago when she was murdered by a human messing around in the anime world, and one of the guardians, we call him Knight, made her his blood sister and resurrected her. Now she's at life support in the Anime Resistance Army camp hidden from Nick's view," said Ueki.

"Oh, I'm so sorry....." replied Rina. Ueki looked at her and smile.

"Don't worry. With you, we can release the guardians and they will do the rest," said Ueki, trying to conceal his sadness. But Rina can see through his emotions. She remained quiet until they reached the camp.

The camp is well hidden inside a forest far from any known territory by Nick. There, a huge assembly of anime characters from different animes came together to form the Anime Resistance Army. There were the surviving anime characters from Tales of Saiunkoku, Blood +, Fate/Stay Night, Black Lagoon and others. Some of them were training to prepare for battle; some were recruiting other anime characters from other stories, all in a desperate war to get the Pencil of Eternity back. There were big, brown tents where the anime characters stayed for the time being, and there were weapon stashes with rifles, swords, spears, grenade launchers, machine guns and the biggest weapon they've ever owned are rocket launchers, compared to Nick Owen's evil army of infantry, tanks, helicopters, battleships and aircraft. Tenko landed down at a clearing not far from the camp. They saw a purple-haired girl with glasses running towards them.

"Ueki! It's Mori. She's dying!" exclaimed the girl. Rina remembers the anime character came from The Law of Ueki, but she had forgotten the name.

"What?! No way, we couldn't be too late.....," said Ueki as he jumped down from Tenko. He ran towards the medic tent. Rina and Rushuna followed suit. Ueki entered the tent and saw a doctor who just sighed in relief. The doctor had a black hair on the left and white hair on the right. Rina recognizes him as Dr Black Jack, the miracle surgeon.

"Doctor, how is she? Is she dying?" asked Ueki.

"She's in a very critical condition. Her heart stopped twice today. In a week or two she will die," replied Dr Black Jack. Ueki turned to Rina.

"You have to possess the Pen of Sovereignity to open the portal to save Knight. That's the only way to save Mori. Rina couldn't help but agree. She wants to help save Mori. But she had a problem. She didn't know how to use it, or even know how it looks like. They all head to the main tent, where the main characters of the anime stories plan their attacks against Nick Owen's evil army.

"Ueki, Rushuna, you came back," said an anime character. With just one look, Rina recognizes the anime character as Kou Shuurei from Tales of Saiunkoku.

"My fellow anime characters, I have brought you our savior, said Ueki as he bowed out to let Rina into the circle.

"This anime character? I've never seen you before. Are you new?" asked another anime character. Rina recognizes him as Kai from Blood+.

"Of course you don't know her at all. She's a human," replied Ueki. The other anime characters stared at Rina before staring at each other, as though they couldn't believe their luck. They all later bowed respectfully at Rina.

"You have come to save us from the evil Nick Owen," said Shuurei.

"Kai, please lead her to the sorcerer's tent," commanded Shuurei.

"My pleasure," replied Kai.

"This way," said Kai to Rina as he led her to the sorcerer's tent. Rushuna and Ueki followed. They walked to the tent not far from the main tent and entered. There Rina saw a girl with black hair, wearing a red blouse that has a cross at the middle and short black skirt, kneeling down on the floor, meditating some command spell to maintain something in a vase with a cap on it in front of her and three glass coffins containing three anime characters fast asleep behind her. Donned in her armor is Saber from Fate/Stay Night, in a red trench coat is Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist and in a maroon dress is Saya from Blood+. The girl stopped meditating and looked up at Rina.

"Looks like the prophecy is true. A girl will release the three guardians if they were to be trapped by the forces of darkness," said the girl. Rina looked in confusion.

"By the way, I'm Rin Tosaka," said the girl as she stood up.

"I'm in a prophecy? But how? I mean, who wrote it?" asked Rina, very confused on what's going on.

"The guardians predicted your arrival in these dark times," said Rin. Rin looked behind her to the three glass coffins.

"Ever since the guardians have been trapped by Nick Owen, these three characters are dying slowly each day," said Rin. Then she turned back and faced Rina.

"I've been trying to support them for the past month by supplying them mana. Sakura Mato would have unlimited supply, but she's been controlled by the dark lord himself. There were also other anime characters under control by the dark lord. I don't how much longer I can give them mana because by doing that I'll be dying as well," said Rin. Rina looked in shock. She couldn't believe that Rin is willing to give her life for the three anime characters in the absence of the guardians. Rina then had the feeling of saving the guardians to help these anime characters.

"Give me the Pen. I can't bear seeing you characters dying on the hands of Nick Owen," said Rina. Rin looked at Rina for a few moments before opening her mouth.

"Very well," said Rin. She took the vase and then handed it to Rina.

"During the battle, Sousuke Sagara of Full Metal Panic had to remove the Pen from its vessel to prevent Nick Owen from taking it. He sacrificed his body as a vessel to the Pen before trying to hand the Pen to me. After I transferred the Pen to this vase, he died. The power of the Pen was so great that it sucked his life out. The others that covered him while he tried to deliver the Pen to me, all killed by the evil lord's henchmen," said Rin. Rina took the vase from her. Rin then collapsed to the ground. Kai rushed to pick her up.

"It's okay. She's just worn out," said Kai. Then Rin opened her eyes and pointed at Rina.

"I'm so sleepy....You have to......save the guardians. If you don't.....I'll never forgive you," said Rin before she closed her eyes. She slept soundly soon after. Rina opened the top of the vase and suddenly a bright light filled the tent. When the light dimmed, Rina looked on her hand and found something on her hand that is shaped as a pen, emitting a golden light. Then the substance seeped through her skin. Rina felt a painful sensation in her chest before she lost consciousness. It all went dark.

* * *

Author's note: Second chapter's up. Hope you like it


	3. The Journey Begins Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters listed in the story. However, I do own Douglas Kreig (Father), Terry McCormick (Alchemist), Ivan Gredenko (Knight), Rina Kisungji and Vespin Otonashi (Queen).

* * *

When Rina woke up, she found herself in a medic tent where injured characters were treated. She saw Dr Black Jack checking the characters' pulses before moving on to the next character. Rina looked to her side and saw Rin on the next bed, sleeping soundly with some medical equipment hanging around her. When Dr Black Jack saw Rina awake, he moved to Rina's bed. He then directed a small girl to check on the other characters.

"How are you feeling, Rina?" asked Dr Black Jack.

"I feel fine," replied Rina.

"So what happened when you collapsed?" asked Dr Black Jack. Rina tried to remember what happened.

"All I remembered is that the Pen that was on my hand seeped into me and then I blacked out," said Rina.

"The pen seeped into you? Then you must be human. You would be dead if you were an anime character like Sousuke Sagara," said Dr Black Jack.

"What happened to him?" asked Rina.

"The tool seeped into his body immediately when he took hold of the Pen and he reacted the same way you did. But instead of a painful sensation you experienced, he had a burning feeling. He was soon dead when Rin took the Pen out of his body because his vital organs were burnt, as though they've been put into a microwave," said Black Jack. Rina stared in disbelief.

"But you are different, your vital signs were okay when you came in," continued Dr Black Jack. Rina tries to get out of the bed, but she felt like her strength has been taken away from her.

"Don't move yet. Ever since the Pen received you, you seemed to have lost your strength. Don't worry, I predicted you'll be back at your feet in a couple of hours," said Dr Black Jack. After knowing that, Rina then closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

She found herself sitting in a valley of darkness. She looked around for signs of life but it was so dark that she couldn't see within meters in front of her. Then she saw a glow in the darkness. It resembled a human figure, but she couldn't see very well. The human figure approached her and put his hand out. She grabbed the hand and the figure lifted her up from the ground.

"Did you take the tool?" asked the figure. Rina tried to look at the face but the glow blurred it. But she did manage to get a few details of the figure. The figure wore a blue trench coat and he had blonde hair. Rina could for certain guess that the figure is from the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, but couldn't be Edward Elric because he was in a vegetative state and the figure was taller than her. She gave a plain nod.

"Do you know how to use it?" asked the figure. She shook her head. The figure let go of her hand and slid his hands into his pockets.

"We don't have much time. Because I can't stay in this meditative state any longer, I'll just tell you how. Say the words 'Mit der Befugnisse verlieh mir, ich dir, um das Portal in der Welt möchte ich gehen', clap your hands and stretch your arms out. Open the portals to get us," explained the figure before looking around suspiciously and started to walk away.

"I don't understand," replied Rina. The figure started fading off.

"Why am I the chosen one?" The figure kept drifting away.

"Are you one of the guardians?" asked Rina. The figure kept silent and disappeared from view. Rina broke from her dream and was sweating and panting. Dr Black Jack ran towards her as he was attending other patients.

"Rina, are you all right?" asked Dr Black Jack. He was felling her pulse.

"I've got to save them," said Rina before jolting out of the bed and out of the medi-tent. Questions filled Dr Black Jack's head.

* * *

Several anime characters were discussing about their next attack on Nick Owen's army when Rina stepped in.

"Rina, it seems you regained your strength back," said Shuurei.

"Yeah. But let's not waste time. I will need people to follow me on a quest," said Rina. The anime characters stared back. Then Kai decided to open his mouth.

"What quest?" asked Kai. Rina did not hesitate to reply.

"A quest to release the three guardians," said Rina.

"But how are you going to do that?" asked Shuurei.

"While I was asleep, I had a dream. A guy in a blue trench coat came and told me how to open a portal to get into the other world," said Rina. Then a huge armor came to life at one edge of the tent and came towards the circle.

"You mean a blond guy in a blue trench coat?" said the armor. The other characters were shocked by this talking armor.

"I guess so," replied Rina, scratching her head, trying to remember the details of her dream.

"Then that must be guardian Alchemist," said the talking armor.

"Excuse me, who are you and where are you from?" asked Shuurei.

"Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist," said Rina on the talking armor's behalf.

"Yeah.....that's right," said Alphonse.

"How long have you been here? How come we never saw you?" asked Shuurei.

"I was STANDING there all along. You didn't notice me at all," said Alphonse, pointing at the place he was standing not long ago.

"Then why didn't you come forward and talk?" asked Ueki.

"I'm...........I'm a bit shy," said Alphonse.

"So who do you need?" asked Shuurei.

"Characters who are good at magic and know the world of Fate/Stay Night," said Rina.

"Well, there's no one here other than Rin," said Shuurei.

"I'll go," said Ueki. Everyone turned to Ueki.

"If it means saving Mori," continued Ueki.

"Can I too?" said the purple-haired girl as she walks into the tent.

"Yes you may, Rinko," said Rina.

"I'll join you," said Alphonse.

"I'm coming too..." said a shrill voice. Everybody turned their heads to the direction of the voice and saw a weak-bodied Rin entering the tent.

"No, I'm not letting you," said Rina sternly.

"But who knows the world more than me?" asked Rin. Rina couldn't deny the fact that Rin is the only survivor of the Fate/Stay Night cast other than Saber who knows how to get around in that world. Rina had to agree.

"Well then," said Rina.

"We shall be departing now," continued Rina. The characters followed Rina to the space outside the tent. Rina muttered the words, claps her hand, stretched her arms out and a big portal opened in front of her. The anime characters and Rina herself looked in amazement. The portal was dark so nobody could see through to the world the portal leads to.

"Okay, let's go," said Rina. They all hopped into the portal. The portal then closes.

"How the hell did she do that....," said Kai.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter 3 is up. Reviews are welcome.


	4. The World of FateStay Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters listed in the story. However, I do own Douglas Kreig (Father), Terry McCormick (Alchemist), Ivan Gredenko (Knight), Rina Kisungji and Vespin Otonashi (Queen).

* * *

Rina and her team reached on the streets of Fuyuki city.

"My God," gasped Rin as she looked at the city. The city was dull and deserted. The sky dark, buildings crumbled, cars burnt, signs and lamp posts fallen and plants withered. The scent of smoke filled the air. It looks like a complete war zone. Not a single life is found wondering on the abandoned city grounds. Rina's team, led by Rin, went through the streets of Fuyuki city, searching for the guardian called Knight.

Suddenly, a group of stickmen with swords and maces charged at the team from nowhere. Rin sees the crowd and takes some of her jewels and throws at the stickmen. The jewels blew up upon contact, wiping out the group. Then another group appeared. Alphonse quickly drew an Alchemic Array and used alchemy on it. The ground opened on where the stickmen were on and swallowed them all.

"Quick, let's get outta here!" shouted Rina as more and more stickmen came out from their hiding places to attack them.

"Move on ahead! We'll cover your backs!" shouted Ueki as he summoned a Kurogane and shot at a few stickmen while Rinko tried to stop them with her bead bombs. But they were engulfed in no time.

"Ueki! Rinko!" shouted Rina, but Rin pulled her along.

"There's nothing we could do to save them. They could only save themselves," said Rin. They continued running until they reached the Fuyuki city bridge.

"Here, this way!" said Rin as she led them to the bridge. Then a line of stickmen marched between them and the bridge and blocked their path. They stopped and tried to run back, but another line of stickmen blocked their only escape route.

"Damn," said Rin. She had another bunch of jewellery in her grasp, ready to fling them to the stickmen. Then, a sound of laughter could be heard across the city. Everyone stayed still and looked around. Without warning, a guy, donned in a knight's armor, holding a sword, zoomed down from the sky and sliced through a bunch of stickmen.

"That must be Knight," said Rin. Knight ran swiftly through the stickman crowd and sliced through all the stickmen on his path. Then he went past Rina's group and Rina recognized him immediately.

"Ivan, what are you doing here?" said Rina. Knight did not respond and opened an entry for them to access the bridge.

"Get through here quickly. I'll deal with these fuckheads myself," shouted Knight as he grinned. Rina, Rin and Alphonse went past him and got on the bridge. Then another army of stickmen climbed from below the bridge to attack Rina's team.

"Not again...," said Rin. Then suddenly a big giant ball fell from the sky and crushed the stickmen in front of them. They looked up and saw Ueki with wings and a big cannon on his right hand and carrying Rinko in the air.

"Sorry, we got hung up over there," said Ueki. Rinko flung some of her bomb beads at the stickman army and cleared the path for Rina, Rin and Alphonse. Knight ran after Rina's team when they reached across to the other side of the city. The stickman army went after them.

"Quick! Destroy the bridge!" shouted Knight as he got off the bridge. Alphonse drew an array on the bridge and used alchemy to destroy the bridge. The bridge crumbled as the stickmen tried to reach the other side as well. The stickmen fell to their deaths in the murky river that cuts through Fuyuki city. They all then went into an abandoned building to hide.

"Brave travelers in this doomed world, I am guardian Knight, the greatest knight of all the lands," introduced Knight, in a snobbish manner.

"Aren't you Ivan?" asked Rina. Knight looked at her for a while, and then sighed.

"Yep, that's right Rina. I may be Ivan in the real world, but in here, I am Knight," replied Knight, sarcastically.

"I bet guardian Alchemist had taught you how to open portals with the Pen in you, otherwise you wouldn't be here," said Knight. Rina nodded in agreement.

"How did I get in your prophecy?" asked Rina.

"What?" asked Knight.

"The prophecy. You said if all three of you guys got trapped in this alternate world, I'll be the anime world's savior," said Rina.

"Oh, that. Well, you have to ask guardian Father when you get him," replied Knight. Rina nodded and then noticed the sword Knight is carrying. It looks exactly like Saber's from Fate/Stay Night. Knight notices Rina looking at his sword.

"I see you're admiring my sword," said Knight, grinning. Rin only then notices the sword.

"Saber's sword, Excalibur. Knight, how did you.......," Rin said before interrupted by Knight.

"It's an exact copy. The real one is still with Saber," said Knight as he slipped his sword into its sheath.

"Is that a copy as well?" said Rin as she pointed at the sheath.

"No, this is the real Avalon. I found it at Shirou's home before it got destroyed. If we don't return this to Saber, she'll disappear," replied Knight before turning his head towards Rina.

"Rina, I need you to open the portal now," said Knight.

"But there's not enough space here, and the stickmen are finding us," said Rina. Then the anime characters looked at each other, wondering what to do. Then Rin came out with an idea.

"How 'bout we make a perimeter around Rina and hold it until she opens the portal?" suggested Rin. The other anime characters and Knight agreed with the idea.

"Okay, let's go," said Rin as she jumps out of the abandoned building. The others followed suit. Rina was the last to come out. All the anime characters formed a perimeter and Rina walked to the middle of the circle. Then she started to summon the portal.

Out of nowhere, a red beam was heading towards Rina. Knight saw the red beam and ran towards Rina. He grabbed her and pushed her down on the ground. The red beam barely missed them and hit the ground they were on. It created a huge explosion, leaving a crater where Rina was standing. The anime characters were thrown off their feet.

"Damn," said Knight as he got up. Rina was shocked, but was okay. Then laughter is heard.

"Come play with me, Knight," said the voice. Knight recognized the voice.

"Gilgamesh," said Knight as he drew out his sword. Gilgamesh appeared with an army of stickmen.

"Rin, Ueki, Rinko, Alphonse, you fight the stickmen. I'll deal with him," said Knight before he launched himself towards Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh got into defense mode, expecting to be attacked by Knight. The stickman army attacked Rin and the others, and they defended with ease.

"Rina! Open the portal!" shouted Rin as she fights off the stickmen with her depleted amount of jewels. Rina quickly summons the portal and the portal opens.

"Okay, the portal is open! Get in before it closes!" shouted Rina as she jumps into the portal. The other anime characters followed after. Alphonse drew an array and summoned a barrier to stop the stickman army from getting into the portal. Knight sees the closing portal and launched a few offensive attacks at Gilgamesh before rushing towards the portal. When the portal is about the size of a truck tire, Knight went in. Gilgamesh tried to follow, but the portal is too small and the portal closes in front of his eyes.

"We will meet again, Knight," said Gilgamesh as he turned away from the area and disappear.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter 4 is live. Enjoy.


	5. The World of Fullmetal Alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters listed in the story. However, I do own Douglas Kreig (Father), Terry McCormick (Alchemist), Ivan Gredenko (Knight), Rina Kisungji and Vespin Otonashi (Queen).

* * *

Knight exited the portal just in time. He landed on the ground hard as he exited the portal. Then he got up and saw a huge camp filled with anime characters, carrying weapons to battle the dark lord's army. He was greeted by Shuurei and the other anime characters.

"Guardian Knight, you have returned," bowed Shuurei. The other anime characters bowed as well. Knight just nodded. Then he remembered something.

"Mori. Where is she?" asked Knight.

"This way," said Ueki. Ueki led Knight to the medical tent where Mori lay almost dead. The other anime characters followed behind Knight. Knight went towards Mori's bedside and muttered a few words. He put his hand on her forehead and a bright light shone on his palm. Mori opened her eyes for the first time in a month.

"Nii-san...," said Mori as she tries to wake up. Ueki came to her bedside.

"Mori...," said Ueki as he held her hand.

"Ueki...," said Mori before closing her eyes.

"Let her rest. She has been sick for a month now," said Knight. Ueki got up and thanked Knight before leaving the tent.

"Now that's done, let me see Saber. I have to return something," said Knight. Shuurei nodded in agreement and led Knight to the sorcerer's tent. There Rina, Rin and Alphonse were waiting for Knight around Saber's glass coffin.

"Remove the cover," commanded Knight. The anime characters removed the glass cover for Knight. She looked very peaceful when she's asleep. Knight took the Avalon from his back and then muttered a few words. The Avalon shone brightly before disappearing. Saber woke up and saw Knight. She jumped out from her slumber and wrapped her arms around Knight's neck.

"Knight, I missed you. I had a dream that you have been killed by Nick Owen," said Saber as she let out a tear.

"It's okay. I can't be brought down by that unskilled madman," said Knight and held Saber more closely to his body. Saber wept on his shoulder.

"Now, now...," said Knight, stroking Saber's blond hair to comfort her. Saber then looked into Knight's eyes before kissing him on his lips. Rina was surprised that Saber passionately kissed Knight when during the course of the Fate/Stay Night series; she was in love with Shirou.

"Saber, I thought you loved Shirou...," asked Rina. Saber turned her head around and stared at Rina.

"Shirou's a faggot. He dumped me for Sakura Mato," said Saber, in a scary tone. That sent chills down Rina's spine while Saber continues with her passionate kissing with Knight. That joyful reunion continued through night. But it was not over yet. The release of the other two guardians is a must in order to defeat Nick Owen.

* * *

By the next morning, Rina woke up and got out of her tent, shaken by the attempted assassination on her on that quest, but wanted to move on. She saw a group of characters in blue trench coats with stars and badges decorated all over it. It looks like a military uniform, and Rina remembers where all these characters came from. She walked towards them and asked them a question.

"Characters of Fullmetal Alchemist, have you just arrived?" A woman in the group looked at her and nodded her head. With blond hair and a stiff facial expression, Rina recognizes her as Riza Hawkeye.

"We have retreated from our world as it has been razed by an army of stickmen. Many of our comrades have fallen. We have come to join the Resistance Army," says Riza. The Alphonse pops out from his tent. He salutes the First Lieutenant.

"Alphonse, I thought you have disappeared. Where have you been?" asked Riza.

"I followed my brother to this world to help him defend against the first pre-emptive strike of Nick Owen's army on our world. Right now he's asleep," explained Alphonse.

"Asleep. Where is he?" asked Riza. Alphonse led him to the tent where Edward lay. Riza looked at him for a while and made a conclusion.

"He's dead," said Riza. Alphonse was shocked.

"Dead?! It can't be!" said Alphonse, trying to reject the reality that has just overcame him. Rin then entered the tent.

"Yes, Edward is dead," said Rin. Alphonse started to sob.

"Then why did you keep his body here? Shouldn't we give him proper burial?" asked a very big man. He's also seen crying, possibly sharing Alphonse's pain. Rina recognizes him as Alex Louis Armstrong. Rina is also wondering that if Edward is dead, why still keep his body? Rin answered that question.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," said Rin before starting her long answer.

"In your world, you need to give something in equivalent exchange in order to revive somebody from the dead. It seems so that guardian Alchemist can control the Gates and bring someone back for no cost," answered Rin. Rina was surprised that Rin knew so much about the Fullmetal Alchemist world although she is from the Fate/Stay Night world.

"So where is this guardian Alchemist?" asked Riza.

"Trapped in your world," said Knight as he entered the tent. The Fullmetal Alchemist characters looked stunned when Knight said 'in your world'.

"Bu--But, it's decimated! There's nothing left in there," said Riza.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We have to go back there," said Rin.

"But how? Roy Mustang destroyed the portal from the other side. There's no other way for us to get back there except that portal," said Riza.

"You came out from a portal? Where?" asked Rina.

"Those were naturally occurring portals. They can spawn anywhere for a limited time, probably for six hours or so. With the right conditions, a portal will spawn, connecting different anime worlds together. We anime characters tried to create a man-made portal, but we don't have the sufficient energy to do so. Right now, only the humans that have control on either the Pen or Pencil are able to create a portal," explained Rin. Rina nods her head in agreement.

"Yeah, but probably we need to wait for another month or so for another portal to spawn," said Riza.

"You don't have to. We have a human here that will create a portal for us," said Knight, pointing his thumb at Rina.

"Rina, you take the FMA characters back to their world to help you find guardian Alchemist and Colonel Roy," said Knight.

"How 'bout you?" asked Rina.

"Someone has to protect these anime characters from Nick's scouts," said Knight with a grin. Rina sighed. She thinks that Knight just needed an excuse so he could spend more time with Saber.

"Alright, are all of you coming along?" asked Rina. Riza and her comrades hesitated for a while but finally agreed. Rina took them out to a clearing outside the tent and with the same ritual, opened the portal and they went in.

* * *

"Aah, it's so bloody hot!" complained Winry as she walked with Roy Mustang and Alchemist across the desert. Alchemist was wearing a blue trench coat, and so with Roy, and Winry wears a black jacket to shield her from the sun and a black miniskirt for ventilation.

"Stop complaining. We will reach the safe house very soon," said Alchemist.

"I hope you're right, because we just finished our last canteen of water," sighed Roy Mustang, shaking his empty canteen, hoping to find the last drops of water. Winry sighed in disappointment and started complaining again.

"Now not only we're lost, we also ran out of water."

"NO, WE ARE NOT LOST!" shouted Alchemist angrily. Winry stopped complaining.

"Those bloody stickmen destroyed our world. Now our only hope is to find a portal so we could go into another world," said Roy softly. Then Roy fainted. Alchemist ran towards him.

"Roy, get up! We're very close now. Just hang on," said Alchemist.

"I'm so tired....," replied Roy. Then a sound of something speeding very fast caught Alchemist's ears. He looks up and saw a big artillery shell heading towards their position.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Alchemist as he grabbed Winry and Roy. He dragged them out before the artillery shell hit the ground they were on. The explosion was so big that it flung all three of them five feet into the air. They landed hard on the sand.

"Ouch!" cried Winry in pain.

"Damn, those guys were always following us," said Roy. Looking over a sand dune is stickmen with tanks and rifles rushing towards them. Alchemist quickly claps his hands and touched the ground. A big wall of sand came out from the ground, blocking the stickman battalion's path. Then Alchemist claps his hands again and sand started to form shapes of people. In 30 seconds, there were 20 commandos made out of sand and Alchemist directed them to attack the stickman battalion.

"That'll keep them busy for a while," said Alchemist as he carried both Roy and Winry by the arms and ran as fast as he could. After a while, tired and dehydrated, Alchemist stopped, put Winry and Roy down, shifted the sand around him and felt for a trapdoor. He found the trapdoor and opened it.

"Quickly come in. Even those sand commandos can't resist that massive army for so long," said Alchemist while he drags Roy into the safe house beneath the trapdoor. Winry followed Alchemist into the safe house and shut the trapdoor. Alchemist claps his hands and the sand outside the trapdoor moves and covers the entry so that the sticks couldn't find that hiding place.

"We'll rest here. We'll go when they move away," said Alchemist. Roy was fast asleep while Winry was shaken by the massive army bent on killing them. She couldn't understand when and why these stickmen came to destroy them, and Alchemist said very little about it. She thought of the meaning of what Alchemist had said when she met him, 'The worlds will fall if I don't go back'.

"Go back? Worlds? Does that mean there are other worlds beyond this world?" she mumbled to herself. Then Alchemist heard her mumbling to herself and responded.

"Hmm?" asked Alchemist.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Winry as she looked away.

"Do you want to know when and why these stickmen came?" asked Alchemist. Winry immediately looked up at Alchemist.

"I understand. I'll tell you. You are considered to be an 'anime character', living in an 'anime world'," explained Alchemist.

"Anime world? I am an anime character? No, no, no, no, no, I'm not an anime character. I'm a human," replied Winry.

"The truth is that you are an anime character in an anime world, created by 'real humans' like me," explained Alchemist.

"If I'm an anime character, then you're not a human. You can use alchemy," shot back Winry. Alchemist sighed.

"Isn't creating people out of sand is breaking the Law of Conservation?" asked Alchemist. Winry became dumbfounded.

"That proves that I'm a human in your anime world," said Alchemist. Loud snores came from Roy Mustang but Alchemist and Winry didn't mind. As long as the stickmen can't find them, it's going to be safe.

* * *

Rina and her group of Fullmetal Alchemist characters exited the portal to the Great Desert.

"Well, that's odd. I didn't know that Central has become a desert in one night," said Riza. Rina turned and look at her.

"We're not in the city, its way too infested to land there. We're at the Great Desert," replied Rina. Riza became furious.

"Then why the hell are we in the desert?!" scolded Riza. Rina shushed Riza.

"Hey don't shush me......," and before she could say another word Rina shushed her again. She kept quiet for a while, wondering at Rina's weird actions and retaining her anger.

"Did you hear that?" asked Rina as she put her hands on her ears, trying to capture the sound that she heard.

"Heard what?" asked Riza, still angry, and then the sound became louder. It became apparent that it was a 'whooshing' sound. Riza looked and saw something big heading their way.

"Artillery shell! Run!" shouted Riza and everyone ran helter-skelter. The shell hit the ground hard, throwing sand and dust in all directions. A rhythm of footsteps followed after. They recovered from the ground and saw a massive stickman battalion heading towards their way.

"Aww, crap!" exclaimed Riza as she drew out her gun. She started firing at the stickman soldiers, one headshot by another. But they just kept on coming. Several guys regrouped behind her, took out their rifles and started shooting at the stickmen. But the wave seemed unstoppable. Alphonse drew an alchemic array on the sand and used alchemy on it. It created large cannon out of sand and started firing sand balls at them. Half the stickman battalion was squished by the sand ball and the remaining battalion opened fire. Alphonse quickly created another alchemic array and created bunkers for the squad. The exchange of bullets dealt heavy blows on the stickman battalion. Armstrong dealt the final blow by punching his fists on the ground, creating a ripple effect that tore through the stickman battalion.

Just when they thought they finished the stickman battalion, another battalion consisting of tanks rolled over the sand dunes.

"This is not good.....," said Rina as she saw the tanks aiming their turrets at the bunker.

"Get down!" shouted Riza as a tank opened fire at the bunker. The explosion was immense, it almost destroyed the bunker. Everyone had thoughts of death as the tanks fired one after another at the bunker.

Like being saved by a guardian angel, the tanks burst into flames. Rina and Riza tried to look through the fog of war and saw a figure standing over the sand dune. Riza recognized the shape of the figure and called him out.

"Roy! Roy! We're here," shouted Riza as she came out of the bunker, waving her hand. The figure responded by waving his hand. It was indeed Roy Mustang. Another two figures followed behind him.

"That must be guardian Alchemist and Winry," said Rina. Both the groups walked towards each other to exchange hugs and handshakes. Riza was the first to reach the group, almost running towards Roy and hugged him.

"Roy, I thought you're dead," said Riza, burying her head on Roy's chest. Roy looked at her and opened his mouth.

"If it weren't for Alchemist, I wouldn't be here," said Roy, turning his head towards Alchemist. Rina looked at him and recognizes him as the one in her dream, but now she recognizes that he is Terry McCormick.

"Terry, it's you?! I'd be damned!" exclaimed Rina. Alchemist just shakes his head.

"That's what you call me in the real world. But here, I'm the Alchemist," replied Alchemist.

"Well, no more standing around for a reunion party. We've got another battalion in hot pursuit over us," announced Alchemist. Rina got into position and summoned another portal. They all hopped in and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter 5 is live


	6. The World of Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters listed in the story. However, I do own Douglas Kreig (Father), Terry McCormick (Alchemist), Ivan Gredenko (Knight), Rina Kisungji and Vespin Otonashi (Queen).

* * *

When they arrived at the camp, Knight was standing in front of the portal with Saber, her hair loose from its bundle.

"Nii-san, you're back," said Knight to Alchemist.

"Long time no see, eh, Knight," said Alchemist.

"Yep, long time no see," replied Knight.

"So, Alchemist, about Edward," asked Riza. Alchemist turned to Riza.

"Yeah, what about him?" asked Alchemist.

"Can you revive him?" asked Alphonse.

"What? He's dead?" asked Alchemist.

"It seemed so," replied Riza.

"Then I can't be much help," replied Alchemist. Riza and her comrades stared in disbelief.

"You mean that we saved you from that world for nothing?!!!" exclaimed Alphonse before he started to cry.

"Listen here, I may be human, but there's one law that even I can't break, the Law of Conservation!" shouted Alchemist angrily. Alphonse burst in tears.

"I thought you could," said a voice. Alchemist turned and saw Rin coming out of the sorcerer's tent.

"Well missy, here's the truth! I can't!" shouted Alchemist, still in his angry state. Rin started to quarrel with Alchemist.

"Stop this bullshit this instant!!!" screamed Rina at the top her voice. Alchemist and Rin quiet down and everyone looked at her.

Is there some way we can deal with that fucking gate?!!" said Rina, trying to find a solution for the problem.

"Deal? Never thought of that before," said Alchemist.

"So do you think it'll work?" asked Rina.

"I can't guarantee it, but I can try," replied Alchemist. Alphonse started to lighten up.

"Well, here goes," said Alchemist. He claps his hands and put his hands on the ground. Then a big, giant gate appeared and opened its doors. There were many eyes at the gate, looking at Alchemist and the anime characters behind him. And on top of all those small eyes was a big giant eye looking over the smaller eyes. Then the gate started to speak.

"I am the Gates of Truth! Who summoned me!?" echoed the gate's voice.

"I did, and I want to make a deal," replied Alchemist.

"No more deals!! You have taken enough souls from me!!" replied the gate in a very deep tone.

"I've never made a deal with you before," said Alchemist.

"Oh, then it must be that human idiot that threatened to cancel me out with his Pencil of Eternity!" said the gate.

"Then I'll be happy to be rid of him and return all the souls back to you," said Alchemist.

"Very well," replied the gate and it started to close.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second. The deal is not done until you pay the price. Remember, the Law of Conservation?" said Alchemist, reasoning with the gate.

"What is it you require in order to pay my debt?" inquired the gate.

"The soul of Edward Elric," answered Alchemist.

"Fine, but if you fail, you're coming with me," said the gate.

"Go ahead. The deal's done," replied Alchemist. Then the gate closed and disappeared. Everything became quiet.

"Hey! Why the hell am I in a coffin?!! Let me out!" shouted a faint voice from inside the sorcerer's tent.

"He's alive, all right," said Alchemist. Then Winry shot up.

"The how did you create those sand commandos? Isn't that also breaking the Law of Conservation? You said it yourself," said Winry.

"At the way you look at it, yes. But if you observe carefully, I'm going around it. Those sand commandos moved and reacted because I used a part my soul as a catalyst for those reactions," explained Alchemist.

"But you said...." Alchemist interrupted her before Winry could finish her sentence.

"Never mind on what I said. Now we need to save guardian Father immediately. Nick Owen's army is becoming stronger by the day," said Alchemist.

"What, now?! But I'm tired already, dodging Gilgamesh and then a tank army, and now you want to go again?! I will not be so lucky this time," commented Rina, rubbing her forehead.

"There's no time for recuperating. We have to leave now," said Alchemist. He then turned to Knight.

"Are you coming as well?" asked Alchemist.

"No, I gotta......um.....defend this camp," said Knight, trying to reason.

"Fine, you lazy bastard," said Alchemist.

"We're coming," said Kai, with two men standing behind him, all dressed in military gear. One of them is a Caucasian and the other is as Black American. Those men are David and Lewis.

"You don't know our world more than us. Its best, as members of the Red Shield, come to protect the portal creator while we save guardian Father and find Haji," said David as he cocked his revolver, Lewis pumped his shotgun and Kai pulled the bolt on his rifle. They were all set and ready to go.

"Rina, I know that it's tiring, but the fate of the anime world rests in your hands," said Alchemist as he put his hand on Rina's shoulder, comforting her.

"But why do I have to be the chosen one? Why do I have to be the one saving the entire anime world? Why can't we rest?! I'm exhausted!" exclaimed Rina, having the feeling of giving up.

"It's her time of the month, is it?" whispered Rin to Saber. Saber just gave a nod.

"Father made me promise to protect you, and I will fulfill that promise," said Alchemist. Rina, recovering from her hissy fit, claps her hands and stretched her arms out. The portal opened and Kai, David and Lewis hopped in.

"Don't just stand there. Get Edward out of the coffin," said Alchemist to the anime characters, still astounded by the portal, as if it's something they've never seen before. The Alchemist and Rina hopped into the portal and the portal closes.

* * *

"Hmm, that's odd," said David as he looked below on top of the hill after exiting the portal.

"What's odd?" asked Rina.

"This world seemed relatively untouched," said Alchemist.

"That's where the odd part drops in," said Kai as he pointed to a somewhat pristine city with a clear waterfront below the hill.

"I remembered that Okinawa was set ablaze by the stickmen before we left," said Kai.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Lewis.

"We'll have to go in and find out ourselves," continued Lewis.

"I........I think I'd rather stay," said Rina, now shivering in fear.

"Don't worry, we're here to protect you," said Alchemist. Then he turned to Kai.

"Gimme a gun," said Alchemist. Kai took a handgun from his vest and throws it to Alchemist. Alchemist catches the gun and hands in to Rina.

"This will not kill them, but at least it'll buy you some time," said Alchemist. Rina grabs the gun and kept it with her.

"Take care of it," said Kai. Rina just stares at the gun.

"That's my father's handgun," continued Kai. Rina promised to keep it well, as she knew that this was the same handgun he used when he shot his first chiropteran, and on top of that is his stepfather's, George Miyagusuku.

"Let's go," said David. The group descended slowly down the hill and entered Okinawa City. It looks more like a bustling city than a razed one explained by Kai.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said David.

"This has got to be joke, huh...." said Rina, sarcastically.

"Let's go to Omoro. We'll stay there 'till we find out what's going on," suggested Kai. They walked down through the streets to where Omoro is. People looked and stared at them along the way, wondering what kind of weird people they are, carrying weapons and stuff. When they reached Omoro, they opened the door and saw a brown-haired boy of 14, playing on his Nintendo DS.

"Oh, David-san, welcome. Dad, David-san is here with some of his friends," said the boy. David turned to Rina.

"Did you just send us back in time? Riku is not supposed to be alive," whispered David.

"That is not possible," whispered back Alchemist. Then, a middle-aged man came out of the kitchen.

"George?" said David. George saw David then instructed Riku to go to his room. Riku then got up and went to his room.

"Look, if this is about Saya..." and before George could finish his sentence, a short haired girl entered the diner.

"Sorry, I'm late....." said the girl before stopping in her tracks when she saw David.

"Oh, David-san," said the girl.

"Saya? Why are you here?" asked David.

"Because I just came back from the hospital after my transfusion?" said the Saya, bewildered by David's question. Alchemist sighed and turned to Rina. She was as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong, Rina?" asked Alchemist. That attracted attention from David and he also turned to look at Rina.

"Rina? Rina?" said Alchemist as he tried to shake her to her senses. Rina responded in fear by lifting her arm up and pointed at the Saya.

"Those blue eyes.............It's DIVA!!!" exclaimed Rina. David and Lewis looked straight in the Saya's eyes and noticed she was wearing colored contact lenses and came to the front and pointed their weapons at the Saya.

"What's going on here?" asked George, in a state of confusion.

"Diva? Who's Diva?" asked the Saya with a smile. The suddenly a giant cello case, shaped as a coffin, flew through the door and hit the Saya, smashing her head on the floor.

"What the hell….," said George. Then a man, dressed in 19th-century clothes, came in flying through what used to be the doorway and stood in front of the group.

"Get out of here! All of Okinawa is now Chiropteran grounds!" shouted the man.

"Very well, Hagi," said David and he tried to lead the group through the front door. Then what used to be 'George' turned into a Chiropteran and blocked the doorway. Lewis wasted a few shells at the Chiropteran, but it never budge from its position. Instead, it tried to attack Kai and Rina. They dodged and head the other way.

"Go through the back door! We'll try to hold him off!" said David as he and Lewis wasted a few more round on the Chiropteran. Hagi, concentrated on their escape, was attacked by Diva and she pushed him through the roof. Alchemist and Rina, led by Kai, ran towards the back door when another Chiropteran blocked the way. It swished its claws at Kai, ripping his vest off. He got thrown on the floor and he emptied his rifle on the Chiropteran's head. The Chiropteran growled at Kai and wanted attack Kai again but its attack was blocked by Alchemist, wielding a blade of some kind with three markings on the blade.

"Run, Rina, run!" shouted Alchemist as he pushed the Chiropteran's claws away and pulled Kai from the Chiropteran. The Chiropteran charged at Alchemist and pushed him through the walls. Kai, recovering from his attack, stood up and led Rina to the alley outside the home behind the diner. While running out the alley, Diva appeared in front of them and pushed Kai to the side of the alley. Then she grabbed Rina's neck and started to choke her.

"Once you're finished, I will rule this world," said Diva.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Rina as she led out a tear.

"It's because of authors like you I'm made to suffer as the antagonist," explained Diva as she tightened her grip on Rina's neck. Rina tried to struggle, but she was choking, gasping for air. She knew she was no match for a character like Diva, with super-human strength siding her. She was about to pass out when a voice came out.

"Diva, put her down!" exclaimed the voice. Diva turned and saw two figures at the end of the alley.

"What are you going to do, eh, Father? Hagi?" asked Diva. Guardian Father, in a black trench coat, turned to Hagi.

"Should I slice her with hers or mine?" asked Father.

"If you help do the deed for her, hers is yours," replied Hagi.

"Very well," said Father. Hagi put down his cello case and opened it. Then on the back of the cello cover is a small compartment. He opened it and a katana with a red crystal embedded at the base of the blade was given to Father. Father, without warning, zoomed towards Diva and sliced through her hand grabbing Rina. Rina fell to the floor and she removed Diva's hand from her neck and gasps for air. Diva, although in pain, regenerated her lost hand into claws and slashed Father. Father defended it with the katana and he kicked her to the ground. On the ground, Diva tried to get up again but Father pointed the katana to her face.

"Resistance is futile," said Father.

"Father, watch out!" shouted Rina as a Chiropteran landed behind Father.

Snikk! The katana was throbbed deep into the Chiropteran. Blood started oozing out from the wound and stained the katana. Father then turned around, summoned a sword that also has a red crystal at its base and three marking on it, sliced through the Chiropteran, cutting it in half. With the slaying of the Chiropteran, Father turned around to finish off Diva but she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn," said Father before walking towards Rina. He helped Rina get up, shaken by fear and death from Diva. Rina looked up at Father and saw blood stains on his face. He was Douglas Kreig all right, but there's an eerie feeling about him. This guy is not the same cheerful person but a dark, inverted side of the person she knew. What scare her most are his eyes, the eyes of a vampire, glowing blood-red. She even started to avoid him when he came to help her.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me," said Father. He reached to his pocket, took out a pair of shades and wore it. This prevents his blood-red eyes to be seen, which causes a lot of people to be afraid of him. Kai, who got thrown to the side of the alley earlier, got up and went to Hagi. He whispered a few words to Hagi's ears and Hagi nodded.

"Guardian Father, we're going to help David, Lewis and Alchemist out of Omoro. You take Rina to the rendezvous point," said Hagi before he and Kai went off.

"Wait," said Father before throwing the katana to Hagi.

"It'll be better off with you," said Father before Hagi turned and left. Father then turned to Rina.

"Hold on to me. We're jumping out of Okinawa," said Father. Rina followed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He jumped up and above buildings, then leaping on rooftops to rooftops. A bunch of Chiropterans flying above the city saw Guardian Father and Rina and they swooped down to attack them.

"Hold on tight," said Father. He quickly reached to his gun holsters, grabbed his revolvers and pointed at the flying Chiropterans. He let off a few shots, bringing down a few Chiropterans from the sky. One Chiropteran managed to get close, but Father dodged it.

"You bastard," said Father before letting off a few shots at the Chiropteran. He jumped to a rooftop, which seemed to be marked. The rooftop had some crates on it. He put Rina down and opened a crate. A few chiropterans began to dive towards Father.

"You hungry? Have a little snack of this!!!" shouted Father as he took out a minigun. He pointed and opened fire at the Chiropterans, spewing more lead than an average soldier in combat does. The bullets put some really big holes on the Chiropterans' wings and bodies, causing them to freefall towards the earth. After shooting down all the Chiropterans, he dropped the minigun, grabbed and carried Rina and he jumped to the outskirts of the city at the foot of the hill, under the tree line where Rina and her team came from.

"We'll have to continue on foot. At least from down here the flying Chiropterans can't see us," said Father. They started running up the steps to the top of the hill. Halfway up, the way was blocked by a black man in US military uniform.

"Give me Rina and you'll live," said the black man.

"In your dreams, you fucking Chiropteran!" shot back Father in anger.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," said the black man as he changed his hand into a claw.

"Oh, I know who I'm dealing with, James Ironside. It is you who don't know who you're dealing with," replied Father sarcastically as he summoned his sword. James lunged at him, but Father dodged and swished his sword at James. James dodged and tried to jab Father. Father defended it and pushed his claw away. Then he drew out his revolver and shot his head. James went tumbling down the steps as the force of the bullet caused him to lose his foothold. Then Father grabbed Rina's hand and ran up towards the hilltop. When they reached the top, a big man, dressed like those 19-th century intellectuals, was waiting, as though he was expecting them. Father and Rina stopped.

"I know that you are different than all of us, Father. But it doesn't mean that you're immortal. Give us Rina and we won't kill you," said the man.

"You're another son of a bitch, Amshel," said Father as he drew out his revolvers and shot a few rounds at the man. The man just stood there, laughing.

"You gotta try better than that," said Amshel as all the bullet holes on his body healed up by itself. Father lunged and stabbed him, then sliced through his body. Amshel still did not die. Father jumped backwards.

"My turn," said Amshel as he turned to his Chiropteran form, turned his claws into a blade and then lunging at Father. Father dodged the attack.

"Looks like it is true that you're the loyal Chevalier of that bitch Diva," insulted Father as he swished his sword at Amshel.

"How dare you!" said Amshel as he lunged at Father again. Father blocked the attack.

"I sliced Diva's hand off and she became so helpless," insulted Father.

"Now, I'm not going to let you live!" shouted Amshel as he managed to stab Father through the stomach.

"Aaugh!" screamed Father in pain as Amshel rammed him to the ground.

"Doug!" screamed Rina. With Father supposedly sprawled dead on the ground,

Amshel stood up and head towards Rina. Rina drew out Kai's handgun and pointed at Amshel, her hands shaking in fear.

"Don't come any closer!" warned Rina.

"Come on, be a nice girl and put down that gun," said Amshel, trying to convince Rina as he came closer. Rina, trembling in fear, closed her eyes and shot Amshel on the head. Amshel grabbed both her hands at her wrists and stared straight at Rina.

"Naughty girl," said Amshel as his wound started to close up and Rina watched it with tears filling her eyes. She started to weep when a blade went through Amshel's body. Amshel roared and dropped Rina.

"You were saying about immortality…?" said Father as he throbbed his sword deeper into Amshel's body. Amshel started to roar in pain, and when Father swished his sword, Amshel was lifted from the ground and thrown off the cliff at the side of the hill. Father then fell to his knees.

"Doug!" exclaimed Rina as he ran towards him. Father was grabbing his abdomen, trying to sustain his pain for a while longer.

"Are you all right? Let me see the wound," said Rina as she removed his arm covering his abdomen. But when she removed his arm, there was no wound, just blood stains on his shirt.

"It's all right. I have regenerative properties similar to Saya. It's just that it's very painful," explained Father. Rina helped Father up and brought him to a nearby rock so he could sit. Father reached for a packet of cigarettes, pulled a stick and lighted it with his lighter.

"Doug, I thought you didn't smoke," commented Rina.

"In the real world, I don't. But here, I do, because it will not kill me. And please, call me Father," said Father as he puffed on his cigarette. They waited for a while and by sunset, Alchemist, David, Lewis, Kai and Hagi reached the hilltop.

"What took you so long? It's been 3 hours," said Father.

"I'll bet that there're more Chiropterans on the ground than in the sky," replied Hagi. Douglas gave a smirk. Alchemist noticed blood stains on Father's shirt.

"Got stabbed again, huh?" asked Alchemist.

"Well, you know me…," replied Father. Rina helped him up as he got up to his feet.

"Rina….." called Father and Rina claps her hands and opened the portal. They all hopped in and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 6 is live.


	7. The resurrection of the Authors' army

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters listed in the story. However, I do own Douglas Kreig (Father), Terry McCormick (Alchemist), Ivan Gredenko (Knight), Rina Kisungji and Vespin Otonashi (Queen).

* * *

When they came out of the portal, the camp site looked as though it has been razed. The tents burned down, stick figures lay on pools of blood on the muddy ground, a sight not welcoming for the return of Guardian Father.

"Don't tell me all the anime characters are dead," said Alchemist. The others became silent. They were all surprised about the destruction of the camp. They searched around the camp, looking for any dead anime characters. Thankfully, none of them were among the dead bodies of the stickmen. Then Father heard some movement in the forest. He drew out his revolver and pointed to the forest.

"There's no use hiding. I don't have to see to aim," warned Father.

"Hold it, hold it, it's just me, Knight, and Saber," replied Knight as he and Saber stepped out of the forest. Father put his revolver back to its holster.

"So what happened?" asked David.

"A few stickmen scouts spotted this camp and I tried to kill all of them, but one escaped, so we moved, razed the camp to cover our tracks and Saber and I waited here until the stickman army came here. Then we attacked them from inside the forest so they won't know what hit them," explained Knight. Then he got closer to Alchemist and whispered in his ear.

"Still think I'm a lazy bastard now?" said Knight sarcastically. Alchemist then shrugged Knight off.

"So where are they now?" asked Father.

"In the mountains at the edge of this world," replied Saber. Then they all took off to the new campsite. When they reached the new camp, they walked across assemblies of anime characters that will form the bulk of Resistance Army, but still miniscule in amount compared to Nick Owen's stickman army.

"That's the army?" asked Father.

"Yeah, most of them died in their world when Nick's army marched through," replied Alchemist.

"Then we have to summon them," said Father.

"Summon who?" asked Rina. The three guardians just kept quiet. When they reached the new command post, Shuurei and the other anime characters were having a meeting.

"Guardian Father, you're here at last!" exclaimed the anime characters as they crowd around him in joy.

"Yes, I'm happy to see you all still alive. We shall take that tyrant down soon," said Father.

"Oh, I just remembered. Where is Saya?" asked Father.

"Follow me," said Rin as she exited the tent. Father turned to Hagi.

"Hagi, I need you for Saya's awakening," said Father. David overheard the conversation.

"Father, what are you doing?! Are you going to artificially wake her up against her own wishes!?" exclaimed David.

"We have no other choice," replied Father softly.

"But do you know the consequences?!" shot David. Father didn't say a word. David then turned to Hagi.

"You don't actually believe his words, do you, Hagi?" continued David.

"Do you believe that Diva came back alive?" asked back Hagi.

"I don't but….." replied David before he was cut off by Hagi.

"But she appeared, didn't she?" said Hagi. David was dumbfounded by Hagi's answers. It seemed so reasonable and clear.

"Hagi, let's go," said Father.

"Wait, I'm coming," said Kai.

"No, you're not," denied Father.

"Why? She's my sister!" shouted Kai.

"It's because of the consequences. This is for your safety," replied Father.

"Damn you! She's my sister, god dammit!" shouted Kai as he tried to land a punch on Father. Father grabbed his fist and twisted his arm.

"Arrgh!" screamed Kai in pain.

"Still acting like a kid, huh? I thought that you're 21 you should've at least matured. I could easy break your arm if you were my enemy," said Father as he put pressure on Kai's twisted arm. Kai continued to scream in pain.

"Doug--I mean, Father! Stop this! Let Kai go!" exclaimed Rina. Rina has definitely caught their attention. After a few moments, Father let go of Kai.

"You had better thank Rina for this," said Father before leaving the tent with Hagi. Kai was still angry, but in pain, holding his injured arm close to him.

* * *

"Rin, please step outside. You don't want to get killed in the process," said Father, overlooking Saya's sleeping body.

"It will be done," said Rin before she exited the tent. Father then turns to Hagi.

"Have you prepared the syringes?" asked Father.

"Yes," replied Hagi as he drew out 2 syringes filled with blood out from his pocket. One is labeled 'Hagi' and the other labeled 'Father'.

"Hand me yours first," said Father. Hagi gave Father the syringe with his name on it.

"Okay, here it goes," said Father as he stuck the needle through Saya's arm and slowly injected Hagi's blood into her system. Saya showed signs of waking up.

"Quick, hand me the other one!" exclaimed Father and Hagi handed him the other syringe. He was about to stick the other syringe in but Saya awoke and became berserk. She started attacking Father who tried to stick the other syringe into her blood system, but Father dodged her attacks. Then she turned to Hagi and attacked him as well. Father dashed and grabbed Saya by the neck with his arm. Saya tried to struggle free but Father held her tight. Father turned her around and pushed her head towards his neck.

"You are hungry," said Father. Saya just bit his neck and started sucking his blood. Father withstood the pain of Saya's fangs penetrating his neck. He started to grow weak but knew that Saya needed his blood in order to stop going out of control. After a while, Saya finished her meal, but then fainted. Father then collapsed after Saya had drained most of his blood. Hagi called out for Rin outside and Rin called for the paramedics to take them to the medic tent.

* * *

When Father regained consciousness, he found himself in the medic tent. He looked around and saw a packet of blood hanging above him, dripping blood to restore his blood supply. He then looked to the right and saw Rina sleeping by his bedside. Behind her is Saya, still unconscious from the awakening. There was a blond woman checking on her pulse.

"How's she?" asked Father as he sat up. His question attracted the blond woman's attention.

"You're lucky that you're not dead after she sucked you dry," replied the blond woman.

"I'm a guardian. It takes more than being sucked dry to kill me," said Father. The blond woman nodded in agreement. Then, she turned her attention to Rina.

"She's been worried about you. She even came to your bedside when you came in here unconscious," said the blond woman. The she walked to Father's side, trying not to awaken Rina. She then whispered into Father's ears.

"I think she has feelings for you, Father," whispered the blond woman.

"I practically don't agree with you, Julia!" he exclaimed. That woke Rina up.

"Doug—I mean, Father! You're awake!" exclaimed Rina. Julia turned to the exit.

"I'll leave you two birds alone," said Julia with a giggle. Julia then sped off when Father showed one of his angry faces.

"So, what happened?" asked Rina. That got Father's attention.

"Oh, um…..that……," stuttered Father as her tried to give a clear answer.

"How could you possibly wake her up like that? You do know that when artificially awakened, she'll go berserk. See what you decision has did to you," said Rina.

"So?" asked Father.

"Now that your efforts are wasted, she has gone into her 30 year slumber again," answered Rina.

"No, she didn't," said Father.

"Yes, she is," said Rina, sternly.

"You don't believe me? Watch," said Father. He stared at the sleeping Saya for a while. Then Saya woke up.

"Where am I?" asked Saya.

"Hagi….," said Father. Hagi came through the entrance of the tent and headed towards Saya.

"Hagi!" said Saya as Hagi came to her bedside and hugged her. Rina was astounded.

"Father, how did you do that?!" exclaimed Rina.

"It was in the process of waking her. We prepared two syringes, one with Hagi's blood, and one with my blood. His blood was to wake her, my blood was to control the effects. So now she is partly a guardian, I suppose," explained Father.

"You can actually do that?!" exclaimed Rina again. Hagi and Saya turned to the bewildered Rina and stared at her. They definitely wouldn't like their moment being spoiled by a sound. Father noticed their stares.

"Sorry," said Father as he sighed.

"Rina, call Dr Black Jack in to remove this," said Father as he stared at the blood pack and the tube that has been inserted into his arm to feed the blood into his system.

"But Douglas….." and before she could start, Father interrupted Rina.

"What did I say about my name?!" said Father, almost shouting. Rina kept her mouth shut for a while, feeling hurt, then left Father. A few moments later, Dr Black Jack came in.

"So you want this pack removed?" asked Dr Black Jack.

"Yeah, I'm feeling healthy already," replied Father.

"It doesn't seem so. You lost a lot of blood during her awakening," said Dr Black Jack as he indicated by looking at Saya and Hagi.

"I said, take the needle out," said Father in a stern voice.

"All right, the patient knows better than the doctor," said Dr Black Jack as he removed the needle and the blood pack.

"I overheard the conversation," said Dr Black Jack. Father stared at him for a few moments before looking away.

"That's none of your business," said Father.

"But she is very concerned about you. She wanted to object the removal of this life support, hoping you wouldn't die," said Dr Black Jack.

"I'm a guardian. I can't die," replied Father to Dr Black Jack.

"I know that is the case. But you shouldn't have acted coldly towards her. I saw her run off crying," said Dr Black Jack. Father was surprised at first, and then he saddened.

"I'll apologize to her," said Father.

"Good to hear that," said Dr Black Jack as he exited the tent.

* * *

It was nightfall. The full moon shone brightly in the sky, like an egg waiting to hatch. Rina sat on the grassy hillside alone, looking at the full moon. A gust of wind blew past and her hair waved with it. Then she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned her head around to see who was coming.

"Oh, it's you," said Rina to Father. Father just stood behind her. Moments passed as another gust of wind blew past.

"I'm sorry about just now," said Father as he moved and sat beside her. Rina looked away.

"I didn't know why you so concerned……" continued Father before he's being interrupted by Rina.

"Why so concerned?! You have passed out for 3 days! I thought you were dead when I saw you lying on the bed," exclaimed Rina. Father kept quiet. Rina then turned away.

"Father….," said Rina before she was interrupted by Father.

"It's okay to call me Douglas. Just as long as not in front of those anime characters," said Father. They both started gazing at the moon. The Rina asked a question.

"Douglas, why was I in your prophecy?" asked Rina.

"Well, it's not actually you," answered Father. Rina stared at him in disbelief.

"Then how come….?" asked Rina before being interrupted by Father again.

"They were desperate, we were desperate. She was to come before the month ends, but she never did. But you came anyway, so we had to take you," explained Father. Everything was quiet for a while. Then Rina broke the silence.

"So who was supposed to be in your prophecy?" asked Rina. Father just kept quiet. Then Rina let out a sneeze.

"It's getting cold out here. Here, use my coat," said Father as he removed his trench coat and wrapping it abound Rina's body.

"Feeling better?" asked Father.

"What about you?" asked Rina.

"I'm okay," replied Father. Rina snuggled up to Father. Father looked surprised.

"I feel better this way," said Rina, sheepishly. Father did not hesitate to wrap his arms around her, as if she was his child, to make her feel protected and warm.

"Ahem," sounded a voice came from behind. Rina and Father looked back and saw Alchemist and Knight, standing.

"Sorry to spoil your moment, but dinner's done. Can't fight if you don't have energy," announced Alchemist. Rina's stomach started to grumble. Rina blushed, feeling embarrassed about the sound.

"Well, looks like we can't help it anyway," said Father. Both of them got up and went back to camp.

* * *

It was early dawn, and Rina exited her tent because she couldn't sleep, and what she saw stunned her. She saw a huge transmutation circle, with Alchemist standing in the middle of it, Father outside the circle. Father then noticed Rina.

"Oh, Rina. You're awake," said Father.

"I couldn't sleep. How 'bout you?" asked Rina.

"Oh, helping Terry out there to create the army," replied Father.

"So this was the 'summon them' you talked earlier?" asked Rina.

"Yep," replied Father.

"But I don't see any of them," said Rina.

"Just wait. This is just beginning," replied Father. They waited for 15 minutes and they still haven't started.

"Where's that bastard?" cursed Father.

"Who?" asked Rina.

"That guy's probably making love to Saber again. 'Mana' it seems," said Alchemist from afar. Rina got the point.

"I'll get him," said Father as he left. It wasn't a while later that Father returned with Knight.

"Didn't we tell you to come here by now?!" scolded Father.

"I'm sorry. She wanted more 'mana', so…..." reasoned Knight.

"No excuses!" scolded Father again, slapping him on the head. The trio assembled in the middle of the circle.

"What are you doing?" asked Rina.

"The summoning may begin," said Alchemist. The trio clapped their hands and put their hands on the lines of the transmutation circle. The transmutation circle glowed red and then a red light shone brightly. Rina shielded her eyes from the blinding light. It was over after it began. When Rina opened her eyes, she saw a battalion of soldiers in full combat gear, and helmets that prevent people from seeing their faces, carrying somewhat futuristic weapons. There were three soldiers that stood out from the rest, with ranks clearly stated by the side of their helmets. Father, Alchemist and Knight walked through the battalion and reached outside the formation where Rina was standing.

"Here we have the finest army of the anime world," said Alchemist, patting himself in the back.

"So who are they?" asked Rina.

"What do you expect? They're soldiers," said Knight, ridiculously. He finds Rina's question quite stupid.

"No, I mean, who are they behind those helmets," said Rina, clearing any doubts.

"Do you really wanna know?" asked Father. Rina nodded. Father then sighed. He turned to the three outstanding soldiers.

"Three of you, remove your helmets. That's an order," said Father.

"Sir," responded the three soldiers. The soldiers removed their helmets. Rina got a shock of her life when she saw the faces of Father, Alchemist and Knight on these soldiers. She then fainted. Father managed to grab her before she landed hard on the ground.

"Passed out, didn't she?" asked Alchemist.

"Should've warned her before ordering them to remove their helmets," replied Father.

"You can put back your helmets," said Knight.

"Sir," responded the three look-alikes and they put on their helmets. Father carried Rina to her tent and laid her on the bed. Then he left.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 7 is live


	8. The siege and battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters listed in the story. However, I do own Douglas Kreig (Father), Terry McCormick (Alchemist), Ivan Gredenko (Knight), Rina Kisungji and Vespin Otonashi (Queen).

* * *

Groups of commandos, swordsmen, knights and Marines were standing on the cliff where it overlooks the castle which used to be the place where the sacred tools were kept. The castle was huge, pentagonal-shaped and has 5 towers on each vertex. And there are 5 layers built on top one another. They saw Nick Owen's army assembling and they seemed to be expecting them, but didn't notice their presence. Father, Alchemist and Knight stood in front of the pack while Rina, Saber, Saya and Edward stood behind the trio.

"Wow, you actually built the Pentagon here," commented Rina, but Father ignored her. Father gave a few hand signals to Shuurei, on a horse with a cavalry of knights behind her. She ordered the men to get ready for the signal. Alchemist called in a mortar team and they came immediately.

"Try and hit those barrels over there," commanded Alchemist as he pointed to the barrels at the base of the castle. The mortar team set up, adjusted the mortar tube and loaded the tube with a mortar round. They all closed their ears and the mortar round burst and shot into the sky. The stickmen, still standing there, heard the faint sound but never knew where it came from. The mortal shell hit one of the barrels, causing a chain reaction, detonating the barrels next to it. This definitely caused some casualties on the stickmen's side, and also causing confusion. The mortar strike was the signal for Shuurei and her cavalry of knights to charge from the flanks.

"Get ready, Marines. Expect them to pop out from the towers," commandeered Father and the Marines went to sniping positions. And as expected stickmen popped out from the towers and started to snipe off the knights. The Marines covered the knights by taking out the snipers. Then, a bunch of stickmen burst out from the front gate with rifles and started to fire at the knights. Father gave a hand signal. The commandos, equipped with jet packs, flew from the cliff to the battle zone. Ueki, Rinko and Mori, however, were on Tenko and Tenko brought them down. Ueki summoned his wings and flew up to a certain height and started killing the stickmen with his cannon and Rinko and Mori attacked the stickmen from Tenko's back, flinging bead bombs and spikes to the stickmen below.

"Now's our turn," said Father and he commandeered the swordsmen to attack the path to the front gate. The swordsmen ran and made a way to the gate. Father, Alchemist, Knight, Rina, the Fate/Stay Night characters, Fullmetal Alchemist characters and the Blood+ characters ran through the path and entered the castle. In the castle was rather quiet, with no stickmen or whatsoever to come and attack them, but a huge number of doors that line up row by row on the walls, each door leads to a different place.

"Did you actually build this?" asked Rina sarcastically, probably insulting the guardians' intelligence.

"No, we didn't. That guy must be scared," replied Father.

"Ready or not, here we come!" announced Knight. Then one by one, each door disappeared from the wall until one is left.

"Good thinking. I think you got the right password," said Alchemist.

"I just randomly said that," commented Knight to himself. They all went to that one door and opened it. When they all entered it, the door closed behind them.

"Damn, the door closed," said Kai, who was the last one to enter through the door. They found themselves in a very foggy place, where visibility is so bad that they couldn't even see their hands. The fog cleared and they found themselves in front of a flight of steps that led up to a gate of a temple, with trees by the side.

"We're back in Fuyuki City," said Rin. Everyone looked at her.

"The Fuyuki City temple is straight on top of those steps, the last time where Saber and Shirou fought Kotomine and Gilgamesh," continued Rin, pointing to the steps above. When they got up there, they saw a big, giant hole with muck dripping from it. In the middle of it is Sakura, stripped naked and crucified on it. Below it is a throne where a Saber look-alike sat in her dark dress and Gilgamesh standing next to her.

"Welcome to my world, Knight," said Gilgamesh in a loud voice.

"Sakura!" shouted Rin.

"What are you planning to do with the Holy Grail, Gilgamesh?!" demanded Knight.

"Oh, it's easy. I want to make myself a harem," said Gilgamesh and Rider and Caster popped out from behind the throne.

"You sick bastard," insulted Saber.

"Oh, Saber feels jealous because I have my own little Saber here," said Gilgamesh and Dark Saber stood up.

"We'll see whose better," continued Gilgamesh. Knight and Saber summoned their swords and Rin got her jewels together and created a dagger. They got into a fighting stance.

"Those who wish to fight Nick, please go through that door. These three are mine," said Gilgamesh.

"Go. Kill Nick Owen for us," said Knight.

"You sure you're okay with this?" asked Alchemist.

"This is a fight I can't escape. Now go!" said Knight. Alchemist nodded and the rest all headed through the door. Knight, Saber and Rin were the only three that stood there.

"I want my Avalon!" shouted Dark Saber as she started to charge at Saber.

"The Avalon is not yours!" shouted Saber as she lunged at Dark Saber.

"To hell with you!" shouted Knight as his battle cry, as he sped towards Gilgamesh. The clashes of their swords broke the eerie atmosphere.

* * *

When they got through the door, they found themselves in a huge open space in a building. It looks like an opera house, with box offices stacked row upon row.

"We're back to the FMA world, the underground Central," said Alphonse. On the stage stood the homunculi Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth and Lust. Envy is the one with the long, green, spiky hair, Gluttony is the one who is really fat and chubby, Wrath is a small boy with a right arm and a left leg a different color from his body, Sloth and Lust are women, but can change their bodies to different forms. Behind all of them is one woman with short hair and wearing a gown.

"It had to be you, Dante," said Alchemist.

"Yes, of course. Then who else would bring them back to life?" said Dante, showing the homunculi.

"They you leave me no choice," said Alchemist as he clapped his hands. A rather short sword, the same blade he used while saving Father, was formed from the transmutation.

"Those who seek Nick please help yourselves out," said Dante, pointing to the door on the right.

"Nii-san, get him for us, I'll hold these guys here," said Alchemist. Father nodded and left Alchemist and the characters of the Fullmetal Alchemist world with Rina and the Blood+ characters.

"Ed, don't you want your arm and leg back? Try and get it," teased Wrath.

"If you try to mess with Ed, you'll have to go through me!" exclaimed Armstrong, ripping his shirt and flexing his muscles.

"Attack!!!" shouted Alchemist as he lunged at Dante.

* * *

When Father and his tem got through the door, they found themselves in an opera house. The place looks all too familiar.

"The New York Opera House," said David. On the stage stood Diva, Amshel and James.

"You all don't have enough, do you?" asked Father.

"Just hand us Rina," said Amshel, convincingly.

"It's not going to work, asshole," retorted Father. Diva drew out her straight sword.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by that?" asked Father. He then turned to Saya.

"Well, you know what to do," said Father. Saya drew out her katana, stained it with her own blood and her eyes glowed red. Father, Saya and Hagi charged at the trio on the stage.

"Kai, take Rina out of here!" shouted Father as he dodged James' slashes. He fired a few shots from his revolver and then summoned his sword.

"Go!" David said to Kai and Lewis as he shot a few rounds at the Chiropterans that started flowing in from the roof. Kai took Rina's hand and started sprinting through the corridors of the opera.

"Wait up, Kai," said the tired Lewis as he panted after running for a while. A fat man like him really couldn't run far.

"Lewis, watch out!" shouted Kai as he pointed to behind Lewis. He turned around and saw a huge Chiropteran with its jaws wide open, roaring at Lewis. Lewis pointed his shotgun at the beast's mouth and shot a few rounds. The beast was down, for now. They raced through the corridor until a Chiropteran broke through the walls and blocked their way. Kai let off a few shots from his rifle and asked them to turn back. But when they turned back, another Chiropteran is blocking the way. Lewis fired a few rounds on the Chiropteran's head, but it doesn't seem to budge. Then a shadowy figure raced down and sliced a Chiropteran in half. Then the figure stopped in front of Lewis.

"Lulu!" exclaimed Lewis to the little girl in a cloak with purple hair.

"Sorry if I've been late!" said Lulu.

"You're not too late," responded Lewis. The other Chiropteran tried to strike Kai and Rina but they dodged the attack. Lulu leaped and sliced the other Chiropteran and they ran to the exit. Seeing David escape from the opera house, Father then turned to his opponent. He raised his sword and started to do offensive attacks, putting James on defensive.

"This is going to end," said Father. He gathered all his strength, made a big swish and sliced off James' head, causing blood to spill on Father's face. Amshel, seeing James died in front of his eyes, took Diva and rushed out through the roof. Saya and Hagi were about to chase them when Father stopped them.

"Wait," said Father, taking out his shades and keeping them, revealing his glowing red eyes.

"I know where they're heading, please follow me," said Father before he turns for the exit. Saya and Hagi followed him.

* * *

As Rina, Kai, Lewis and Lulu exited the opera house, they found themselves at the edge of a coliseum playing field. In front of them stood a stage where a figure, with jet black hair and a part of his fringe covered part of his face, sat on his throne. He wore an outfit similar to the Fullmetal Alchemist's State Alchemist.

"Nick," growled Kai. Nick stood up and all his stickmen minions came out and started shooting them. Kai, Rina, Lewis and Lulu took cover behind some stone columns that dotted the playing field. Kai and Lewis opened fire and killed a few stickmen. Lulu hopped into the center of the playing field and started slashing the stickmen, then charged at Nick. With Nick within her sights, she raised her axe and ready to strike him when Nick launched his fist and punched her to the ground. She rolled down the stage and lay on the floor. She tried to get up but she couldn't feel her legs and arms. She looked at her hands and she saw them crystallizing. The 'Thorn' has returned.

As she screamed frantically for help, Lewis, Kai and Rina couldn't do anything but watch her crystallize and die because they were pinned down but machine gun fire. David entered the playing field and faced a bunch of stickmen aiming their rifles at him. Kai tried to cover David while he tried to run and dodge the bullets, but a machine gunner shot at his column, preventing him from shooting back. And the stickmen rattled their rifles and riddled David with bullets.

"David!" shouted Kai as David died from rifle and machine gun fire focused at him. Even when he died, the stickmen continually shot his body, mutilating his body.

"Damn you! Don't you dare disrespect David!" shouted Kai as got mad and he jumped out from his column, plucked out several stickmen and charged towards Nick.

"Kai!" shouted Lewis as he saw Kai rushed towards Nick. Lewis saw Rina hiding behind the column alone, so he leapt from his hiding place and got to Rina. Kai killed a few more, and then he got shot by machine guns. But that didn't stop him. He continued forward and shot another few more stickmen. But the machine guns kept on firing and a few more bullets found its way to Kai. Lewis and Rina could do nothing but watch him struggle to reach Nick. When Kai reached Nick, he was battered; blood flowed from his wounds and feeling exhausted. The machine guns stopped firing when Nick signaled. Kai dragged himself up the stage and pointed his pistol at Nick. Nick summoned a plain, straight sword and chopped his hand off.

"Aaugh!" screamed Kai in pain as his hand rolled on the ground of the coliseum. Nick walked towards him and grabbed him by the hair. Nick looked at Kai in the eyes and saw a flame of rage and anger. Kai looked in Nick's eyes and in return saw something sinister in this evil lord; no mercy. Nick lifted his sword and chopped off his head. Lewis closed Rina's eyes as they witnessed the execution. Nick tossed the head away and started to speak.

"It's no use resisting. Give up and you will be spared," announced Nick. Then Father, Saya and Hagi made it into the coliseum. They saw David, Kai and Lulu sprawled dead on the ground.

"KAI!" screamed Saya and her eyes swelled up. The machine gunners fired at them. The dust kicked off and blurred their vision. Nick signaled the machine gunners to stop firing and the dust cleared. Father, Saya and Hagi were still standing there, with bullet holes in their bodies, but it doesn't seem to do any effect. Hagi leapt and killed all the machine gunners on top of the coliseum and returned back to Father and Saya. Then the trio charged at Nick. Upon reaching Nick, Amshel and Diva came from above the coliseum and stopped Saya and Hagi in their tracks. Father continued and lunged at Nick. Nick was barely hit; Father managed to tear his coat. Nick retaliated and swung his sword. Father defended the strike, pushed the sword away and leapt backwards.

"You are a dead man soon, Nick," said Father.

"You must be referring to yourself," said Nick.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter 8 is live


	9. The final battle

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters listed in the story. However, I do own Douglas Kreig (Father), Terry McCormick (Alchemist), Ivan Gredenko (Knight), Rina Kisungji and Vespin Otonashi (Queen).

* * *

"Aah!" shouted Knight as he was flung towards Saber's body. They both lay on pools of blood, unable to move, after being battered by Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm, The Gate of Babylon, and then being slashed by Dark Saber. Rin took care of Rider and Caster, but was killed when Gilgamesh unleashed his Enuma Elish. With his face down, Knight looked up and saw Dark Saber, grabbing Saber by the neck with her arm and pointed the blade of her Excalibur to her neck.

"Give me the Avalon," said Dark Saber. Saber didn't respond. Her eyes were half-open.

"I said, GIVE ME THE AVALON!" shouted Dark Saber as she put the blade closer to Saber's neck. Gilgamesh walked towards Knight. He grabbed his hair and lifted him till they're eye-level.

"Too weak to defend your little possession?" asked Gilgamesh and indicated it by looking at Saber.

"She's no longer in your possession anymore," said Gilgamesh as he slammed Knight's head on the ground. Gilgamesh walked up to Dark Saber, who was at the brink of killing Saber.

"No, no, Dark Saber. You won't get what you want like that. Let me get it," said Gilgamesh and Dark Saber handed Saber to him.

"Before you die, I'm gonna give you the time of your life," whispered Gilgamesh into Saber's ear. That line caused her to widen her eyes, filled with tears, and she started to scream.

"Knight! Knight!" screamed Saber as she sobbed, struggling to get to Knight, but Gilgamesh pulled her back.

"Saber…" said Knight as he tried to get up but he collapsed on his own weight. His body started to fail him.

"You're coming with me!" said Gilgamesh as he laughed. Saber tried to struggle but she was pulled away by Gilgamesh.

"KNIGHT!" screamed Saber before she fainted.

"Enough!" said a voice from the covers of darkness. Gilgamesh stopped and both he and Dark Saber looked into the dark. A shadowy figure came out from the dark, a girl with short hair, wearing a pink tank top, short skirt and boots, with two katanas by the side of her waist that looked like Saya's earlier katana.

"Another intruder," said Gilgamesh and he dropped Saber.

"Who are you?" demanded Gilgamesh.

"I am the Queen of the Guardians," said the girl. In a blink of an eye, she came forward and stabbed Dark Saber, and then came face to face with Gilgamesh.

"But you can call me Queen," continued the girl before cutting right through him. Knight took the opportunity to crawl to Saber who lay on the ground.

"It's okay, Saber. I'm sorry," said Knight as he picked her up from the ground and wrapped his arms around her from the back. Saber regained her consciousness after hearing Knight's voice. She then responded by holding his arms with her hands. Knight rested his head on her shoulder, exhausted after the fight.

Queen stepped up to the Grail and looked at the unconscious Sakura. She raised her sword, mumbled a few words and then did a slash reaction. That caused the Grail to shrink, collapsing into itself. Sakura fell and Queen caught her in her arms and then slowly laid her on the ground.

"Knight, show me the way to Alchemist and Father," said Queen. Knight turned around and saw Queen walking towards him. He nodded and he and Saber got up and they went through the door.

* * *

BOOM! BOOM! The sound of explosions rang in the open space of the opera. Edward and Alphonse were busy with Wrath and Envy, Roy Mustang with Lust, Armstrong with Gluttony, Riza and her subordinates with Sloth, and Alchemist with Dante. Dante claps her hands and an invisible wave spiraled towards Alchemist. Alchemist claps his hands and a stone wall came in between. Dante then claps her hands, got a spear and charged at Alchemist. Alchemist used his blade to try stab Dante. He missed.

"You got to try better than that," commented Dante. Alchemist turned around and found Dante ready to strike him down. He got into defensive and used his blade to protect himself. He then pushed her away and charged at her.

Roy was flicking his fingers, sending sparks of flames towards Lust. Lust dodged with incredible speed and then extended her fingers to Roy. Roy dodged it, but one of the fingers cut through one of his gloves.

"Damn!" exclaimed Roy as he kept dodging Lust's attacks. He then retaliated by flicking his fingers of his other hand and that sent sparks towards Lust. Lust dodged it, and an explosion happened behind her.

Gluttony raced towards Armstrong, trying to eat him like it was his nature, and Armstrong grabbed him by the shoulders, carried him up and threw him off. Then he flexed his muscles and shot stone spikes at Gluttony. Gluttony dodged the spikes easily.

"You damn Fullmetal midget!" said Envy.

"Who're you calling Fullmetal midget!?" Edward shot back.

Riza fired a few shots at Sloth with her dual Glocks. Several of her comrades shot Sloth with their M-14 rifles. But the bullets seemed to go through Sloth's liquefied body. Then Sloth extended her liquid arms and caught a few of the soldiers shooting at her, including Riza. Roy saw Riza caught through the corner of his eye.

"Riza!" shouted Roy. He didn't notice Lust extended her fingers and they came piercing through the distracted Roy.

"Sir!" screamed Riza, bounded by the watery hand, as she saw Roy died before her eyes. Lust retracted her fingers that pierced through Roy. Roy fell to his knees and then on the ground. Blood started to flow out from his body. In the meantime, Edward managed to pin Envy on the ground. Envy changed to become Maes Hughes, hoping to distract Edward. Edward didn't care and punched him straight.

"Don't think you can distract me like that," said Edward, ready to stab him with his bladed auto-mail. Then Envy changed to Hohenheim, Edward's father. Edward was stopped in his tracks.

"What? Can't you do it?" said Envy, imitating Hohenheim's voice.

"Dad…." said Edward before he got stabbed by Envy. Edward died with his eyes wide open.

"Nii-san!" screamed Alphonse as he saw his brother die. Wrath claps his hands and touched Alphonse's armored body with his palms. The armored body crumpled under its own weight.

"What the hell?!" said Alphonse when he became immobile. Wrath stopped and walked towards Edward's body.

"Now I'll take his body," said Wrath. Then Knight's sword came and stabbed through Wrath's head. Envy looked to where the sword came from and saw Knight, Saber and Queen.

"Hold my katanas, nii-san," said Queen as she handed her katanas to Knight. Knight took her katanas and then Queen claps her hands. She appeared before Envy and put her palms on Envy's stomach. Then Envy started to spit out red stones. Saber charged at Envy and sliced him. He didn't managed to protect himself, thus he died. Then Queen claps her hands and touched Wrath's stomach, causing him to spit out red stones as well. But with the sword stuck in his head, he immediately died after that.

"Eat!" exclaimed Gluttony as he shot towards Queen. Queen looked up, claps her hands, jumped to Gluttony and touched his back. She leapt off to some distance before Gluttony exploded from inside out. The Queen raced towards Sloth, claps her hands and touched Sloth's liquefied body. Sloth began to evaporate and the soldiers who were in her grasp fell down. She then turned her attention to Lust. She did the same, clapping her hands and then touching her stomach. Lust gave the same reaction, and Knight went in with one of Queen's katanas to finish the job. He then threw one of the katanas to Queen, where she grabbed it and stood in place of Alchemist and defended Dante's strike.

"Quick, open the Gate!" exclaimed Queen. Alchemist nodded, leapt to the back, claps his hands and touched the ground. The Gate opened right before Dante. The Gate threw out its tentacles to grab Dante and pulled her into the Gate.

"Noooooo!" screamed Dante as she was dragged into the Gate. When she was finally in the Gate, the Gate closed its doors and disappeared from view. The bodies of the homunculi disappeared as well. Riza rushed towards Roy and tried to wake him.

"Roy! Roy!" called Riza while trying to shake him, as though he's asleep. When Roy didn't respond to any of her calls, she landed her head on his chest, crying and cursing herself for causing his death. Her other comrades just stood there, helpless. Knight returned the katana back to Queen and reached for his own sword. Alchemist then walked towards Knight, Saber and Queen.

"Now what we've go to do is to get to Father," said Alchemist.

"You take all of them out. I'll go help nii-san," said Queen.

"You sure, nee-chan?" said Alchemist. Queen started walking towards the door.

"Nee-chan," said Alchemist. Queen turned around.

"Be careful," continued Alchemist.

"I will, nii-san," replied Queen as she entered the door.

* * *

Father lay in a pool of blood. Saya, Diva, Amshel and Hagi lay crystallized after stabbing each other, and Nick still stood dominant among the dead bodies. Lewis and Rina were still hiding from Nick and his stickmen minions. Rina sobbed softly as Father had died. Nick kept his sword and commanded his minions to take Rina. The stickmen came to the hiding place in order to get Rina.

"Damn you," Lewis shot a few stickmen before they shot him.

"No!" exclaimed Rina. Then they took Rina by the arms and dragged her to Nick.

"Let go of me!" screamed Rina as she struggled and sobbed. She was brought before Nick. He walked towards her and stared at her face.

"Now, now, Rina. You just have to give me the pen and I'll let you go," said Nick.

"After what you did? Never!" she retorted, still trying to struggle out from the stickmen's grasp, and tears still flowed from her eyes.

"Well then," said Nick as he removed his coat.

"I'll just gonna have to fuck you to get it," continued Nick as he started to harass her. Then he started to kiss her, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

"NO!" screamed Rina before she began to glow brightly and Nick started to take a few steps back. When the light dimmed, she was no longer there, but the guards still stood.

"What the……" and before he could say another word, the stickmen's heads lopped off and rolled on the ground. Then a figure landed at the entrance. The figure had wings, a white tank top and short skirt, a sword in her right hand and a shield on her left. The figure also had armor protection on the bottom half of her arms which are similar to Saber's arm armor and knee-long boots. The figure looked up and Nick saw her to be Rina, but not the helpless Rina he captured.

"Oh, this will be interesting," said Nick as he summoned his sword.

"You have killed a lot of anime characters," said Rina in an emotionless voice.

"I won't forgive you!" continued Rina as she charged at Nick with her sword. The sword is very broad, with two red diamond-shaped stones at the base. In between them, an insignia of the Fullmetal Alchemist world and three dashes by the side of the sword, like on every guardians' swords, to symbolize Guardian status. On her shield is a design similar to Saber's chest armor, only with the Fullmetal Alchemist's insignia in between. She tried to strike Nick from the side, but he blocked the attack.

"My turn," said Nick as swung his sword towards Rina. She dodged it, but the blade got close enough and made a slight cut to her cheek. She then tried to stab him, but he made a quick offensive that forced Rina into defensive. She defended with her shield, but Nick struck it so many times that it started to crack, rendering it useless. Rina jumped off to safe distance and dropped the shield. She wasn't prepared when Nick got near to her and almost sliced through her.

Clang! The sound of the swords clashing rang across the coliseum. In front of her, she noticed Queen blocking Nick's attack. Nick then jumped off to a safe distance. When Rina looked at Queen's face, she recognized it.

"Vespin! It's you!" exclaimed Rina.

"O hai o, Rina," replied Queen as she smiled. They got into fighting stance; Rina split her broad sword into two straight swords and Queen drew out her other katana and got ready.

"Oh, my, my," said Nick as he was attacked by both Rina and Queen. Nick found it harder to defend as the attacks became more aggressive and quick. One of the attacks got him in the leg. He jumped off to the top of the coliseum to attend to his leg. Looking at the wound on his leg, he knew that his agility has been compromised.

When Rina and Queen jumped up to attack him, he claps his hands and touched a stone statue next to him. The stone statue became alive and attacked both of them. Rina jumped back to a safe distance while Queen claps her hands and touched the statue. The statue cracked and broke into tiny pieces. Nick tried to run to another stone statue when Queen claps her hands and air blasted through the stone statue like it was paper. Nick made his last stand by summoning two pistols and started shooting at them. They took cover from Nick's shooting. Rina then summoned a grenade and tossed it at Nick. Nick tried to run for cover, but his injured leg failed him.

BOOM! The explosion rang across the coliseum. The smoke cleared, and Nick was found on the ground, wailing as he has lost his leg. Rina and Queen went up and looked at the pathetic tyrant.

"You've not seen the last of me," said Nick. Queen sliced his left arm off.

"Aaargh!" screamed Nick in pain.

"Don't think you can get away with teleportation alchemy," said Queen, using her katana to move Nick's arm away to reveal an alchemic array drawn in blood.

"This is for Douglas," said Rina as she sunk her sword deep into Nick's heart, therefore killing him. Queen quickly clapped her hands and touched him, and then standing up.

"The pencil's safe with me," said Queen.

"Where's Father?" asked Queen. Rina indicated to the body on the ground by looking at it.

"Nii-san!" screamed Queen as she raced towards the body. Rina followed behind. They turned his body around and saw a gaping hole through his chest.

"Nick must have used the powers of the pencil. There's only one way to save him. Hold my hand," said Queen. Rina held her hand, then she reverted to her old self, still wearing the same school uniform as she has been wearing for the whole journey.

"Now the pen is with me," said Queen. She claps her hand and put her palms on his chest. The wound started to close up, and then Queen took her bloodied palms off. The Father woke up.

"Douglas!" exclaimed Rina.

"Nii-san!" exclaimed Queen. They made way for Father to get up. He looked around and saw Queen. He gave a light slap to her head.

"Ow! That hurt. What was that for?!" exclaimed Queen.

"Where were you!? You're supposed to come before the month ends! Now it's one and a half," scolded Father.

"Fine. I came half a month late, but I still came, right?!" retorted Queen. Rina could only watch them quarrel like brother and sister.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter 9 is live


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters listed in the story. However, I do own Douglas Kreig (Father), Terry McCormick (Alchemist), Ivan Gredenko (Knight), Rina Kisungji and Vespin Otonashi (Queen).

* * *

When Rina opened her eyes, she found herself sitting on her couch, facing the television with the menu of '.hack//roots' showing. She looked outside the bedroom window and saw the sun shining brightly. She realized that it was all a dream. But that gave her inspiration to write a story for the Ani-nation Awards.

She got up and took a bath and got a change of clothes. Then she raced down and greeted her parents and ate breakfast. She wore a yellow blouse and a brown skirt. After that she got upstairs to write her story. She wrote it until her mother called her down for lunch. She went down and ate her lunch up. After eating, she took a light nap.

It was 2pm when the grandfather's clock chimed twice. That woke Rina up and she went to her mother.

"Mom, I'm going out for a while to get some fresh air," said Rina as she took out her purple scarf, her black stockings, her brown boots and her white winter jacket. It was late autumn and the weather is very cold.

"Okay, honey. But don't come back too late," responded her mother. Rina wore her stockings, boots and winter jacket. She grabbed her purse, cell phone and iPod and then wrapped her scarf around her neck and she started to walk towards the bus stop. She waited for the bus to arrive and got into the bus. She paid for her fare and the bus headed towards the commercial district near her school.

When she reached the commercial district, she got off the bus and headed into the Starbucks nearby. She ordered herself a hot cup of latte and settled herself on a couch nearby. She waited while listening to her iPod. Minutes passed and no one came. She started to feel sleepy and she settled her head on the comfortable couch. She was about to doze off when she was awakened by a jerk on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Vespin, Douglas, Terry and Ivan sitting across her.

"O hai o, Rina. Was the journey too short for you?" asked Vespin as she smiled.

* * *

Months passed and the winners of the Ani-nation Awards were announced. Their story became the winner for that year's Awards, earning them credit for the story and their story was shown all across the world. They became quite famous, and an animation company offered a secure place for Douglas Kreig if he wanted to be an animator. Ivan Gredenko and Terry McCormick were offered a place and scholarship into a university for arts and film-making. Rina's story attracted world media and her story was published as a novel across 35 countries. Vespin, however, decided to shun away from celebrity life and continued life as a normal teenager.

In the years that have passed, the story has gained popularity and it was animated into a series. When the series was released, it became the top in the charts of the anime world. It was so popular that it had merchandises popping up everywhere. Some people speculate that it will be made into a live-action movie.

If you're wondering what Rina had written as a story for the Ani-nation Awards back then, here's a little secret: you have just finished reading it.

* * *

That's all folks. Please review


End file.
